


Lucifer Morningstar

by TricksterKat209



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterKat209/pseuds/TricksterKat209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New to posting stuff here so expect lots of mistakes. (I find this website very confusing..)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Devil’s Advocate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069301) by [Praemonitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praemonitor/pseuds/Praemonitor). 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't resist.  
> Since websites are very keen on resizing images I included the link to the full-sized one below.  
> Anyway, I sorta fell in love with the show (duh) and it has taken over my brain. Currently busy trying to take back control. ;D
> 
> Might I recommend full size for this? It's here:  
> http://tricksterkat209.deviantart.com/art/Lucifer-Morningstar-595180620


	2. Come Hell or High Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little doodle inspired by Praemonitor's minisode of the same name found here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6069301/chapters/13956883
> 
> I'd honestly fix quite a few mistakes if I had time to add some color. Not too happy with how it turned out, it looked better in my head. ;D

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't resist.  
> Since websites are very keen on resizing images I included the link to the full-sized one below.  
> Anyway, I sorta fell in love with the show (duh) and it has taken over my brain. Currently busy trying to take back control. ;D
> 
> Might I recommend full size for this? It's here:  
> http://tricksterkat209.deviantart.com/art/Lucifer-Morningstar-595180620


End file.
